


i shot the werewolf (but i did not shoot the sheriff b/c he's  not in this fic) - Art

by Anonymous



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Art, Deliberate Bad Art, M/M, Wings, im soryr beargguy san
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the sherrif should habve been in this fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	i shot the werewolf (but i did not shoot the sheriff b/c he's  not in this fic) - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i shot the werewolf (but i did not shoot the sheriff b/c he's not in this fic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213217) by [Kaesa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesa/pseuds/Kaesa). 



> art for i shot the werewolf (but i did not shoot the sheriff b/c he's not in this fic)!!!
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2213217

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjroyed the art for this fic!!! it was really hard to cast the parts but in the end bearguy san had to be johnlock sincesterek and destiel do the smex both ways
> 
> this fic is so progressive since they switch!!! not like seme/uke , so sterek and destiel need to be the same size or else the taller one would be the top of course
> 
> pls kudos!


End file.
